See With True Sight
by Moleluv
Summary: What would happen if many looked into the Mirror of Erised and saw their heart's desire? Chapter Five - Theseus Cassio Lowood (Anna Dressed In Blood)
1. Rin

**Hiya, this is my new story – I'm not abandoning the old one, I'll update it tomorrow. Please hit that little "review" button and tell me some characters that you would like me to add!**

 **Rin Okumura**

There was a mirror. It had stood there for days now.

The door creaked open, throwing a single bar of light across the abandoned classroom. Almost in a trance, the half-demon child entered, following the irresistable call of the mirror – a call that had gone unheard by any for centuries now, for blue flames running through a mortal body was required to hear the call, and Satan had only visited far away.

When the child looked into the mirror, he saw what could have been.

Shiro, alive and happy.

Yukio, temptaint-free, never plagued by the need to protect his brother, never being afraid of the dark.

Kuro, no longer torn with sorrow for Shiro, but whole and happy once more.

Then he saw himself.

No demon blood ran through that child's veins, no blue flames scorched his heart and gaze. No one called him _Monster_ or _Demon Child_.

He was just Rin.

He was normal.

A hopeful lie.

Turning his back on the promise of n impossible future, the child left the classroom, and never looked back.


	2. Call

**Hiya, I don't own anything.**

 **This one is about Callum Hunt from the Magesterium series.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Callum Hunt**

Down in the caves of the Magesterium, there lay a mirror. It was deadly, for it ensnared people with their heart's desire.

Call stumbled upon it one day, led by Warren, the little lizard who was his – sort of – ally. In its dephts, he saw paradise.

Everybody accepted him as the Makar – as the former Enemy of Death. _The war is won,_ they rejoiced, _For he is our Enemy no more!_

His dad and mom (because he'd brought her back with soul and chaos magic combined ) watched as he mounted the steps to make a speech to the Assembly...

… with Aaron pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Call sank to his knees, and wept for that which could not be.


	3. Hermionie

**Hiya everybody!**

 **If you like this story, please REVIEW and tell me some characters to do next!**

 **So the next chapter is Hermionie Granger (Harry Potter.)**

 **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Hermionie Granger**

The third member of the Golden Trio.

The final one of the three to see the Mirror Of Erised.

It showed her her wedding day, Harry smiling at her as she walked down the aisle towards him, like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

He would never be Hermionie's, though. Harry loved Ginny, and she couldn't begrudge him his happiness – even if it came at the cost of her own.

The Mirror Of Impossibilities was always there, ensnaring people with hopes.

 _Could've, Should've, Would've …_

Hermionie left the room and the mirror.


	4. Ethan

**Two chapters in one day, aren't you lucky?**

 **This one is about Ethan Wate from the Caster Chronicles (which I don't own) set during book 4, when – spoilers – he's in the Land Of The Dead trying to get back to Lena. This is the part where he's with the bat-mutation thing, and he's starting to forget everything.**

 **Ethan Wate**

It was everything.

The smell of flowers, and Lena's beautiful eyes, one green and one gold, sparkling as she walked down the aisle.

Amma was there, and so was I. I had never had to die, as the Order Of Things had never been broken. Sarafine was there, Light (which delighted Lena) and she was happily chatting with my mom and dad.

But I was atuck here, in the Land Of The Dead.

And I could no longer remember my own name.

 **I know they're short, but they're all right (are they?)**

 **Please hit that review button and give me your opinion!**


	5. Cas

**Because I love you all, I'm posting the last chapter that I have written at this time. Please review if you want me to write more!**

 **I don't own Anna Dressed In Blood – Kendare Blake does.**

 **In this fanfic, Cas' mom dies shortly after Girl Of Nightmares, due to complications from the Obeahman's attack at the end of Anna Dressed In Blood.**

 **Slight HP crossover at the end, with an AU of Harry dying after the Battle Of Hogwarts with no kids.**

 _ **WARNING – SUICIDE TRIGGER. IF YOU FEEL THAT THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU, SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**_

 **If you won't be triggered, enjoy!**

 **NOTICE – I WON'T POST NEXT WEEK AND WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY AND FRIDAY OF THE WEEK AFTER BECAUSE I HAVE MY MOCK EXAMS FOR MY GCSE.**

 **Theseus Cassio Lowood**

Before the debacle with the Order of the Black Dagger, when we were still trying to bring back Anna, I had run into a tale so old that it had passes into myth. The myth was about a magical mirror that showed you the deepest, most desperate desire of your heart.

The mirror was no myth.

It showed me all that I ever wanted – Mom and Dad and Anna, all alive. Attending mine and Anna's wedding.

There was no way that would happen.

I was almost a ghost myself, now.

The athame, which had taken so many afterlives, slashed across my wrist. As everything went dark and I died with a smile on my face, my final thought was _I'm coming, Anna …_

There was also a sort of irony to it, though. Nobody ever wanted to die, even suicides didn't, in the end, I had thought. But now there was one who did.

In the shadows, Death smiled as he took the descendant of the fourth Brother, wielder of the Fourth Hallow, for his own at last. The Pevrell line had finally ended.

 **Cool? REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

 **That is the only way that I will write more chapters. If people review this story.**

 **Tell me who to do next.**

 **The Fourth Hallow, by the way, was the athame.**


End file.
